The present invention relates to a scanning device for reading indicia on a target in which the indicia has regions of different reflectivity, such as a bar code symbol, and more particularly relates to a scanning device automatically enabling the scanning of indicia at various scanning ranges.
The utilization of laser scanning devices for the scanning or reading of information provided on a target; such as a package or sale item, is well known in this particular technology and has found wide acceptance in commerce. In this connection, various types of laser scanning devices incorporate scanning heads which house optical reading systems, such as bar code readers, for the reading of information or bar code symbols on targets which are scanned by a laser beam projected from the bar code reader. In general, such laser scanning devices; especially those in the type of bar code readers, are widely employed in industry, such as manufacturing, shipping, and in retail commerce and; for example, may be permanently incorporated in the structures of check-out counters of supermarkets, whereby the items of merchandise having the bar code symbols imprinted thereon or applied thereto are passed over a fixed bar code reader located beneath the counter surface so as to provide a record for the merchant of the merchandise being purchased by a consumer, and concurrently a readout (and possibly a printed record) for the consumer.
Alternatively, the bar code reader or laser scanning device may also be constituted of an optical scanner unit which is fixedly mounted on a stand extending above a support platform or countertop on which the merchandise may be arranged; or in many instances of utilization, pursuant to a preferred embodiment of the invention, may be in the form of a miniature, lightweight and gun-shaped device having a pistol grip, and in which the actived device is normally passed over the bar code symbol which is imprinted on a sale item or target at some short distance therefrom so as to enable scanning and reading of the information provided by the bar code symbols.